Math in Time
by Melody42
Summary: Rose is 11 and needs a math tutor. Who will be there to volunteer? Why the doctor of course! Here is some of Rose's earliest memories of the Doctor, even though she hasn't realized it yet! Suckish at summaries! Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own any Doctor Who characters even though I wish I could!_

* * *

"Rosie! I got a math tutor for you! He's here in the living room." Rose's mum called out to Rose as soon as Rose got back inside the house from school. Rose was eleven now, she didn't need a math tutor, although her mum thought otherwise. They had a conversation a few days earlier about getting Rose a math tutor because of her poor grades.

Rose sighed and walked out into the living room. She dropped her backpack on the ground and went into the kitchen, completely ignoring the new tutor who her mum was flirting with furiously. She went to grab a piece of fruit. Since she was in the gymnastics team, she had to stay fit. Right now she a had a huge question on her mind.

Apple or Banana?

"I'd go with the banana if I were you," a stranger's voice ringed in Rose's head.

"Why is that? An apple is good for any occasion." Rose grabbed a red apple and decided to have that.

"Well, you should always bring a banana to a party." Rose went to sit down, still refusing to look at her tutor straight in the eye.

"This isn't a party though mate. This is schoolwork." Rose decided enough was enough. She finally moved her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked at her new math tutor bit by bit. He had a tweed suit on with a blue bowtie. A bowtie? That was definitely not cool. Who wears bowties anymore except for old men? She continued to look up and saw a young man's face. His eyes were a deep brown and his hair was pretty insane. His smile seemed even more so.

"You are right Rose Tyler! Let me introduce myself. My name is John Smith. I will be your new math tutor." John Smith took out his right hand to shake hers.

* * *

_Please Review! Each new review means a new chapter! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own any Doctor Who characters :'(_

* * *

Rose didn't take Mr. Smith's hand. She instead took a giant bite out of her apple. She chewed slowly and loudly hoping to get rid of the tutor. He did not go away.

"I'm going to the store. I will be back in an hour. Tell me if she does anything rude Mr. Smith." Jackie, Rose's mum, said as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Of course…Mrs. Tyler. I will inform you of our progress as soon as you get back." Mr. Smith nodded. He was still smiling Rose noticed. His eyes looked sad though. "Let's get started. Would you like me to call you Rose?"

The question was abrupt. Rose eyed him for a second then shrugged. "Whatever you want to call me mate." She took another large bite out of her apple and chewed faster this time.

"Alright Rose. Let's get out your workbook and textbook. What are you learning right now in class?" Mr. Smith fixed his bowtie.

"We are learning nothing but cra-I mean we are learning about math." Rose put on a fake smile. Mr. Smith just looked at her, like he was studying her face. "Fine. I just want to pass my final. I have to. Or else my mum will flip out." Rose looked at Mr. Smith in seriousness. "Can you help me?"

Mr. Smith eyes brightened a bit and he became serious as well. "I can help anyone. Especially you Rose Tyler. Now, let's get started."

They started to talk about different postulates and such. It took a while for the two to get along. Mr. Smith was talking too much and way too fast. Rose had to gape at him several times for him to get the memo.

_She's eleven. Remember? She's not use to your babbling yet._

After about twenty minutes of studying, Mr. Smith thought it be a good time to take a break. "Is it okay if I go in your kitchen? I'm just gonna grab a banana."

Rose nodded and started to doodle on her worksheet paper. When Mr. Smith came back with his banana he saw Rose covered her whole page with two words.

**BAD WOLF**

_Well, it will always follows us. Won't it my bad wolf?_

"Rose, stop doodling. Look, you covered your whole page. Now we will have to look through your doodles." Mr. Smith sat down and peeled his banana.

"They aren't doodles. This is..umm…" Rose thought of a word, but decided to quickly erase the two words. As she did, the paper started to rip.

"Rose! Stop! You are ripping your paper!" Mr. Smith yelled and grabbed her arm. Rose quickly looked up and there was gold in her eyes, but it was quickly fading away.

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Rose looked suddenly like she was about to cry.

"It's alright. Look, if you don't want to finish today's session, it's alright." Mr. Smith looked at her in concern. Like a long-term friend.

"No, it's alright. I'm just gonna go to the loo real quick. Excuse me." Rose quickly got up and ran to the bathroom leaving Mr. Smith to himself and his thoughts.

* * *

_What? Hope you enjoy my story and please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own any Doctor Who characters, although John Barrowman would be a nice person to own... ^_^ Thank you all the reviews and keep them coming!_

* * *

Rose ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The little makeup she had on was running down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her head was pounding. A major migraine was coming on.

"Why are you such a freak?" She questioned herself. She quickly took two painkillers from the bathroom cabinet and started to clean her face from any running makeup.

The Doctor stood there staring that the paper. The first contact she will have with him would be her grabbing her wrist. _That's very romantic_. He did wonder about what had overcome her. She hadn't turned into BAD WOLF yet, although many simple explanations came into his head.

By her first contact with him, she sent a message back to herself as she realized it was him as she looked in the time vortex in eight years. Maybe it was some sort of reaction to him being there so early in her timeline. There was one other explanation that was way off, but it could still be true. If she just sent him a message saying that she was there for him. Always there...

His thoughts were interrupted as the younger Rose came back from the bathroom. He glanced over at the clock and saw their hour was almost up. His hour with her. He needed to make sure he could come back and see her again.

"You okay Rosie?" He asked then immediately regretted calling her that.

"My name isn't Rosie. My name is Rose." She slumped in her chair. "And I'm fine, alright?" She had a stern, get-away-from-me look on her face. The Doctor raised his hands in a signal of truce.

"Look, I'm sorry things got crazy today. I don't know what happened but we all have our weird moments. Look at me! I'm wearing a bowtie!" The Doctor pointed to his bowtie and his face became very serious. "Which are totally and utterly cool."

Rose smirked and almost started to laugh at his comment about bowties. The Doctor smiled as well, more than happy to see Rose smile again. She was everything to him, and he won't let her go.

They finished up their math session right as soon as Jackie walked into the door. "Hello darlings! How is my study-bug doing?" She had at least five shopping bags with her.

"Rose is doing great. She knows these things but just needs a little explanation every now and again and she is quick as a bunny. She is fantastic!" Rose looked up at him and smiled. No one told her she was fantastic before, except for her mum. She was instead called of other things because of her physical attributes.

"Well that's great! How much do I owe Mr. Smith?" Jackie asked taking out her wallet.

"It's free. First times are always free of charge." He smiled and got up.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. I hope you can come help again. Perhaps next week?" Jackie looked at her daughter. "Same time?"

The Doctor had a toothy grin. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own any Doctor Who content. I would like to point out that the beginning of the story was inspired by Elle. Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming ^_^_

* * *

"Rose. C'mon. Take that makeup off!" Jackie told her daughter. Her tutor would be there in thirty minutes and she didn't want him to think that her daughter was a little well…

"Mum! I'm fine. All of the other girls are wearing makeup, some even more than I do! So pleaseee stop bothering me about it!" Rose rolled her eyes and she got out her textbook and homework. "Besides, it's not like you don't wear makeup."

"That is because I am a grown adult. You Rose are just a child." Jackie closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen. A pot of tea will make anything okay. As she was getting her kettle ready, a sound was heard from outside their door. It was a man and a woman yelling. It sounded like their new neighbor. Jackie decided to check it out.

She slowly cracked open the door and noticed their new neighbor yelling about a broken vase around their feet and some flowers. Mr. Smith was there apologizing and arguing that it wasn't his fault and he can fix it. Jackie just shook her head and walked out.

"Sorry, sweetheart, he's with me!" Jackie took Mr. Smith by the arm and pulled him inside leaving a strange and angry look on her new neighbor's face. She slammed the door and pushed him inside. "Well now! Don't be messing with her, she can sometimes be a devil." Jackie laughed and Mr. Smith looked frightened. Very. This was Jackie Tyler. Who wasn't?

"Well Rose said she would take a few minutes. Maybe we can talk alone for a few minutes." Jackie got closer to the Mr. Smith and he backed away. Very far away.

"Jackie, I mean Mrs. Tyler, no! I just- I-I" Mr. Smith stuttered.

"What? It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything like that, do you? I mean, I'm not married anymore. I'm a miss now. And it hasn't been that long since I have been with another man-"

"Ms. Tyler! Please! I-I-" His eyes finally brightened as he knew four little words could save him. "I have a wife!"

"Oh. Well than, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jackie said backing off, acting like nothing happened. Although she did have a slight frown on her face. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Umm, yes please." Mr. Smith followed her into the living room and sat down.

* * *

He had a wife. He had a wife and it wasn't Rose. It was River, whom he loved more then the Earth. But he was in the presence of Rose. His Rose. Who is living in a parallel world right now with John. She's happy and fine. Why wouldn't she be? They are growing happy together. And he had River, who no matter what would still be a nutter. That was his fault of course. And he knew some day she would go to the library. That was his fault as well. Everything was his fault in the end.

"You ready?" He looked up and saw Rose. Her hair was longer then when he had first met her in 2005. Well later in 2005 you could say in her point of view. Oh Rose. _Why did I let you go?_

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

_WOW! JACKIE! CALM DOWN! Jeez! Please leave me what you think. Next chapter will have more action in it as you could say. Well as much action as math can be :/ Please review! :D_


End file.
